This invention is concerned with the transformation of products containing amiantus. The term amiantus in some dictionaries is spelled “amianthus”. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a novel method for the clearing or cleaning of amiantus and/or for taking care of waste materials containing amiantus so as to render the same innocuous and salubrious and to obtain materials from use in the manufacture of products, materials for the use in the construction of buildings and other structures or for such other uses to which construction materials are used.